


Alarm

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short thing I wrote.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Alarm

Charles Lee woke up to his car alarm going off. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to magically make the alarm stop. When he finally decided that wasn't going to work, he sighed and got up.

Not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, he walked outside. "Who's there?" he called. "I have a knife!" He did not have a knife.

"What…." a voice said. Aaron Burr walked into view, not even looking at Charlie. "Why are you here? Isn't this my house?"

"Not as far as I know," Charlie said. "I don't think I'd be sleeping in a house that wasn't mine. What are you doing here?"

"I… thought this was my house. Well, I promise I'm not trying to steal your car. I'm just really tired and I don't even know where I am. But hey, at least we know that your alarm works!"

Charlie sighed. "You must be tired as heck, Aaron, if you don't recognize my voice."

"I- what- Charlie?"

"Yup. You're three houses down. What have you been doing in the middle of the night?"

"Uh… shopping with George."

"Yeah, right. There's no way the stores are open right now," Charlie said.

"Ok, fine. Alex wanted me to do… something for the newspaper."

"Did you agree?" 

"No, too chicken. I'm gonna go to…." Aaron gestured to the general direction of his house, and Charlie nodded.

"Night."

"Night." Charlie smiled as Aaron walked home. Aaron was cute when he forgot where he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... hope you all stay safe, and try to have fun in quarantine!


End file.
